In some networks, a network node of the network may have a local oscillator (LO) that is used for timing purposes at the network node. To reduce the cost of the network node, the LO may not be as accurate as a master timing reference source that provides a timing signal to the network.
The LO of the network node can be disciplined by an external timing reference source to correct offset errors that occur over time.
When a single master timing reference source is used to discipline the LO, if for some reason the master reference source is not accurate or if the master reference is unable to be used to discipline the local oscillator, for example in the case where a GPS signal is used as the timing reference source and the GPS lock is lost, or if a network malfunction means that a network master timing reference is unavailable, then performance of the network node and any other nodes that may rely on the network node's local timing signal may be impaired. Once the master reference is unavailable and since there are no alternative references available, then human intervention may be required to correct or reset the timing of the network node. However, human intervention can be time consuming and costly to implement.